Do You Remember Now?
by Sous Mon Parapluie
Summary: World War III has been going on for over half a century, England afraid of what awaits America if they loose makes a deal with Russia. Everyone is now one with Mother Russia, well almost everyone. Please R&R this is my first fanfic ever, I'm obviously no good at summaries so please just read.
1. The End Was Only The Beginning

**Introduction - The End Was Only The Beginning **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever please review and tell me if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, sadly.**

"It's useless to try England, just become one with Mother Russia. I'll spare him if you give up, if you refuse me than this will just go on and on and on. There will be no end to the suffering, unless that is what you want, for everyone to suffer, is that what you wish for? You are quite sadistic, da?"

"Shut up Ivan, you already know my decision don't mock me about it and get going" whispered the great kingdom of England or what was left of it. He was clutching to the unconscious body of his brother Ireland and his tears fell on his brother's face but they did nothing to wake the nation, nothing would.

"Arthur what do you mean, you've been plotting with Ivan this whole time? How could you do this to me? To everyone? Do I mean nothing to you!?" screamed an angry America. But all he got was silence. "Answer me! Don't play the victim and answer me Arthur!"

"Alfred you don't understand just be quiet please. Don't anger him more," replied the Briton.

"Ahh England he does not even appreciate what you are willing to do for him, _kak nedblagodarnyye_" said Russia as he walked towards England, as he approached he could see the nation stiffen and hear the American growl. "England you won't let him put up a fight, da? I don't want to break the deal but if he wishes to die or fight when you are gone, I won't hold back." He finished as he knelt close to England.

"Ivan shut up, I'm going to finish you!" screamed America as he got off the floor and started towards the Russian.

"Alfred stop! We're done! There is no more need to fight, the war is over! From now on there will only be peace!" England screamed as the tears continued to run down his face.

"Good England tell him, he needs to understand," was all the Russian said as he put his hand on England's chin. "Now there is just one more thing that I need you to do. You will do it, da?"

The Briton nodded his head eagerly and gently put his brother's head on the ground. "Yes, what do you need Ivan?"

"Arthur you can't be serious, we've been fighting him for over half a century and suddenly 'Oh Russia you know what just take it all, you win' how can you do this? You are letting so many people down; so many lives will be lost! Don't be so selfish!" screamed the American nation.

"Just ignore him Arthur, he will repent when he understands your sacrifice, da. He is a child he understands nothing but spilling blood. I need you to use your 'Magic' and erase, erase all the memories of our fellow nations. They will continue to fight and prolong the war but I would eventually win, this is just a way for us to spare more lives. You understand, da?" Russia said as he continued to hold England's chin making him keep eye contact.

The English nation was trembling but nodded his head anyways, "Umm I'll try but I've never tried it over so many people at once Ivan I don't know if it will be as potent or as long, anything could go wrong. And of course my memory would remain intact."

"Ahh but I have counted on that, I have solutions for that, now I just need you to do as I say. Unless you want to break our deal?" he muttered looking in the American's direction, his eyes glinting red.

"Noooo! I was just warning you, of what coul-" but America cut him off.

"Arthur what does he mean our memories, what plan, the fighting will not stop just because YOU stopped, I'm the hero!" he looked angered and confused.

The other nations just ignored him; Russia helped England up and walked him to the altar. Pushing the smaller ahead.

"Go on England and the fighting will be done." He smiled and his eyes gleamed.

"_Ecce homo, ecce panis angelorum… ense petit placidam sub libertate quietem… entitas ipsa involvit aptitudinem ad extorquendum humanum… a caelo usque ad centrum, a capite ad calcem, a contrario, a mari usque ad mare, ab epistulis, ab hinc, ab initio, ab intra, ab origine… pax in terra, per unitatem vis. Post tenebras lux._" With that the English nation stumbled onto the floor.

"Arthurr!" America stood once again. But stopped in his tracks as Russia walked towards England pointing at him.

"America… stop and watch," he picked up a considerably long rock off the floor and pointed it at England whose eyes just widened but then turned down, accepting his fate. Russian hands brought the bludgeon down on his temple. Once, twice, and then a third time. Knocking him out.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? He had already given up! You're a monster! Ivan you know that, you're a monster!" the American started running towards England and Russia; he didn't care for his injuries, England's were worst.

"America" he stopped in his tracks, England's voice freezing his veins. The weakness in it, the sound of death.

"America," interrupted the third nation "this is all for the best, now everyone will be one with Mother Russia."

The United States of America stopped listening; he looked down at the other blond. Green eyes no longer showing, blood sticking in his hair, and sweat on his face. England's head slumped and hit the ground with an echoing thud, he was gone. "**No… No… No… No… He's fine… he's fine…**" he fell on his knees and his eyes got heavy, his lids so heavy. A figure nearby stood and walked towards him then everything was black.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter, please tell me if it was ok, and thank you for reading! xD**

**Translations:**

_kak nedblagodarnyye _**–** **how ungrateful**

_Ecce homo, ecce panis angelorum… ense petit placidam sub libertate quietem… entitas ipsa involvit aptitudinem ad extorquendum humanum… a caelo usque ad centrum, a capite ad calcem, a contrario, a mari usque ad mare, ab epistulis, ab hinc, ab initio, ab intra, ab origine… pax in terra, per unitatem vis. Post tenebras lux. _**– bunch of nonsense Latin; Behold the man, behold the bread of angels… by the sword we seek peace, but peace only under liberty…reality involves a power to compel sure assent… from the sky to the center, from head to heel, from the opposite, from sea to sea, from the letters, from here on, from the beginning, from within, from the source… peace on earth, through unity. After darkness light.**

**Sorry if these are incorrect they're off of Google.**


	2. First Memory

Chapter 1 – First Memory

_**A/N: This might seem a bit confusing but I promise that things will make sense later on. I'm very sorry that it took me forever to update but I was kind of overwhelmed by writing essays for college applications and scholarships D: But that is finally over (mostly) let's get on with the story.**_

"Hey Arthur! Ready for me to rock your world tonight!?" was heard across the courtyard as a short blond with impressive eyebrows walked nearby. His emerald eyes turned up and looked for the source of the disturbance, cheeks flushing, and fists balled up. There on the other side of the water fountain an albino with red eyes and pallid white hair, stood watching him.

"Gilbert, please get a life go chase after Katyusha or Natalia or something. Leave me be." Always the gentleman he refused to insult him. He turned around and walked on. Luck however was not on his side, he heard the pounding of footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Arthur I'm giving you a chance with awesome me, people beg me for it every day and here you are turning it down. Don't be so uptight, well actually it would be nice if you were tight but that isn't reall-" he was interrupted by an 821 page book hitting him on top of the head.

"Gilbert, would you be so kind as to shut your bloody mouth!" and before the albino could reply the blond was walking away.

"Bloody tosser, screaming that out loud, anyone could have heard him, people like that shouldn't be allowed to attend prestigious institutions like these, it should be against the law for him to even walk this earth,…" Arthur had been too busy muttering to himself to notice a certain French man coming up to him.

"Ahh _monsieur_ what happened now?" he asked groping Arthur's butt as a greeting.

"Nothing, nothing. Just Gilbert being a bleeding pain in my arse." He swatted the man's hand away with a glare. "Now if you would only do me the favor of not touching me you bloody frog." He continued walking, for he had to get to his next class which started in a mere 15 minutes.

"Arthur _mon ami _don't be so cruel. You know very well that it was a traditional meal back when France existed, my dear _grand-mère _talks about those times. Don't mock my background Arthur I never insult yours."

"Of course not, my predecessors were normal people unlike yours." He refused to take back his words, but he did refrain from calling him frog.

"You know I'm actually surprised Gilbert didn't chase after you? Arthur what did you say to him?" as they walked across campus the greenery flurried by. The morning dew on the grass and the trees giving off a faint pine scent when unnoticed by the walking young men.

"I said nothing, it's almost time for class and even he must realize that being tardy is unacceptable here." Eyes as green as the nature around them stared straight ahead: Arthur started walking faster, he refused to be late.

On the other side of campus Gilbert had stopped mid-chase, his red eyes unfocused. He knew that what he saw wasn't what should be in front of him.

_A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, too serious for his age, standing straight looking into his eyes; he was listening to him with such intensity waiting for his speech on gods know what to hit something relevant. _

"_Just you wait West maybe when you grow up you'll get to be half as awesome as me. Wouldn't that be awesome?" the albino stood tall and proud showing himself off to the young boy._

"_Bruder what were you going to say about the army, it was supposed to be important." The boy looked away for a moment; he seemed exasperated as if he'd known that the other had been lying._

"_I do have to talk about that, but later." He turned to walk away expecting the younger to follow._

"_Nein bruder," the young blond gave him a stern look. "I have things I need to do."_

_Not the least bit deterred the albino continued. "But Germany, you'll miss out on awesome me."_

Gilbert shook his head, his eyes managing to focus on the great clock tower. He was four minutes late; he started to walk in the direction of his next class. Trying to process what he saw, or what he thought he saw; he mulled it over.

He'd referred to the boy as West and brother but, as far as he knew he had no brothers; but then again seeing as he didn't remember anything from his past that was no surprise. What really caught his attention was the name he had called the boy 'Germany'. Who named their kid 'Germany'? Maybe he was born near there and seeing as it didn't exist they thought it would be creative. How un-awesome they should have named him Gilbert or even that one country that existed a long, long time ago, Prussia, now that sounded like an awesome country.

Standing in front of Kapitza Hall Gilbert considered if he should go to class or not. He was already 20 minutes late; professor Bondarenko did not appreciate when people interrupted his lectures. Turning to the left he admired the building next to Kapitza; he didn't know what it was called but was magnificent. The high ivory pillars and triangle-like roof, it seemed like the ones mentioned in history. A building from a country in the second Steel Age, Greece, or maybe it was the Iron Age who knew. Gilbert took a couple steps to look at the building's name.

"Skipping class Gilbert? You know, missing a single lecture can make you fall behind." A girl's voice stopped him in his tracks. Recognizing the voice from somewhere made him try to pin a face to it. Gray short hair and navy blue eyes popped into his mind.

"Katyusha!" he turned, "I wasn't going to skip. Failing isn't awesome, and if there is one thing I definitely am, it's awesome. I just wanted to check out the name of that building."

She started walking towards him and looked at the building. "Socrates Building. It's named after someone from Ancient Greece I think. Heracles would know more."

They stared walking back to Kapitza, this building was more pristine. Made of glass it reflected everything and looked as if it could fall any minute. When they got past the threshold Gilbert figured he might as well ask her something. She was obviously a smart girl. "Kat, what do you know about the old Germany?"

"Well, I know this guy, who knows a guy, who has a friend that goes to West National Institution of Russia. His name is Ludwig or something. He's from the area that was Old Germany." She turned smiling but almost knocked him to the ground with her breasts. "Now that I think about it you must be from the Old Germany too Gilbert, because his last name is Beilschmidt." She walked ahead to their classroom not wanting to miss a second more.

The albino was frozen in place, he had felt a pang in his gut when he heard Ludwig's name. A familiarity that he didn't understand coursed through him. He had been sure that if he was from the Old Germany area he would be attending West National Institution of Russia not East but now that he thought about it, he felt a pull. "Kesesese… this feeling is so un-awesome." Starting towards the lecture hall he made sure he would remember to ask Kat for that guy's information later.

_**A/N: Well please review and tell me if that was ok, I'm sorry if I switched from present to past tense and from first to third person **___


End file.
